Excluded
by bryzness
Summary: Alice is feeling sad, jealous and excluded. Who's there to help her in her time of need? Post Breaking Dawn. My first oneshot, so please read and review :


**Excluded**

**A/N- This is just a little one shot about some quality brother-sister time between Alice and Edward : ) It's post Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's are vampires.**

* * *

Alice PoV

I was sitting in the attic, watching the dust mites float in the near darkness. Carlisle was at work and Esme, Bella, Renesmee and Jasper had gone hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were working on their cars, and Edward was downstairs, playing softly on his piano.

I _knew _it was wrong to feel this way, that I was acting foolishly and that there was no real logic behind my reasoning. But I just couldn't stop feeling jealous of Bella……….

Like I said, it was an irrational jealousy. She had gotten her perfect life, her best friend, a daughter, a husband, a family, even a chance to hold on to her human life! And now, since the Volturi fiasco, Rosalie, Esme and Bella had become even more protective of Renesmee, and since I wasn't the most 'mommy' kind of person, I felt excluded from their little grouping. I knew that they did not do it purposely; but now, instead of me, Renesmee was the center of things, Renesmee and Bella.

Don't get me wrong, it's not as if I'm not happy for her, or Edward, but to my inner self, it didn't feel right. I was always the bubbly, cheerful one, the one who lived in the future, who was perpetually happy. I was the life of the Cullen coven, if I may say so myself. But now, almost everything revolved around Renesmee. My world felt off center now, like I had been pulled into a different orbit from my usual one.

You may think that I am selfish, that I think the world revolves around me. But in fact, my world revolved around doing things for my family, making their day brighter in a sense. But now that Renesmee was here, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella had gotten a chance to become mothers, to feel protective of a child. _I _had gotten that chance too, but since I thought of Renesmee more like a sister, not my daughter, it made me feel sour and envious that the others were in a group that I couldn't be a part of.

Sure, I could still pick out clothes, colors, toys and so on with all the pleasure I always get while shopping, but unlike Rosalie, I wouldn't think like a mom buying things for her kid. I would think of myself more as a girl buying things for anyone- her brother, father, mother……….anyone.

"When did you start becoming so depressed?"

I jumped. I hadn't noticed that Edward had stopped playing and was standing next to me, a smile on his face but worry in his eyes.

I shrugged. Then I thought, why not just let my feelings out, for once? I visualized Edward's meadow in my mind. Edward grinned, catching on.

"Let's go," he said. With an equally big smile, I stood up and we lightly ran out into the garage. Emmett and Rosalie looked up from where they were working on the Jeep.

"Where are you guys going?" Em asked curiously.

"Just going out for a little brother-sister bonding," I replied, smiling at Edward.

"How much more bonding do you need to do? You can already read each other like books, and it irritates me to death when you have one of your silent conversations!" Rose groaned.

Edward laughed, shook his head and got in the Volvo. "Come on, Alice," he said. "Let's leave these two grease monkeys to their job."

We sped off quickly. The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. As soon as we reached the trail, I jumped out quickly and shouted, "Race you to the meadow!"

He smirked and we ran off. I had a big lead, but he caught up soon and inched ahead of me. He won by 6 inches. We sat down on the grass opposite each other.

"Okay, now we're here, so spill, Alice," he said.

" 'So Spill'? You've been spending too much time watching sitcoms."

"Don't change the subject."

"Alright, alright. Here goes nothing."

I went over everything I had been thinking while I was up in the attic. By the end of it all, Edward was holding me while I nearly screamed everything out.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled up at him. It was true. All my irrational jealousy and anger was gone, disappeared. I felt lighter and happier.

"It's getting late. Esme will be worried, let's go home, okay?" he said.

I nodded and we ran back to the car.

* * *

When we reached home, Emmett looked at us and said, "Had fun, you two?" while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Shut up, Emmett," Edward and I replied at the same time, then looked at each other and grinned.

"Argh, the freaky twins strike again," he moaned.

We laughed and went inside.

"What were you up to?" asked Esme, with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Just some brother sister bonding time, mom. Just to relax," Edward said. He patted my head and we went to our respective rooms.

I was really; really glad I had a brother like Edward.

* * *

**Um, ok, so I don't know how that came out. I just thought of it randomly while studying for my Algebra midterm exam. Anyway, who doesn't love Alice and Edward? **

**So, review and tell me your views!**

**Cullensroc**


End file.
